


Paint Me in Crimson

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Consensual, Don't try this at home kids, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: It is never easy to get Prompto restrained in bed but the results are oh so worth it.Prompto x Ignis. Consensual Knife/Blood Play.





	Paint Me in Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned

It always seemed so easy in theory; in fact, Ignis had never had this much trouble restraining any of his previous lovers but Prompto had always been special. He looked incredible, naked and writhing on top of satin sheets while Ignis struggled to tie him to the headboard.

Prompto was not making it easy; moaning like he was in heat, with hips rocking from side to side against the cool air of the room and shoulders straining against Ignis hands. Even though Ignis had both of Prompto’s wrists pinned in one of his hands he still couldn’t manage to get the silk ties around his wrists and the headboard at the same time. 

Ignis was still fully dressed, long sleeves rolled up with a few too many buttons undone on his light coloured shirt with his leather gloves to complete the whole thing. 

It didn’t take long before Ignis’ patience started to wear thin.  
“Now now Prompto, you must stay still.”  
Prompto’s movements ceased immediately and finally Ignis was able to bind his wrists to the headboard.

“There there, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Prompto whimpered in response as he tested his restraints; they held up. 

Ignis moved down Prompto’s almost too hot skin, sitting himself aside Prompto’s right thigh and pressing it down into the mattress. Ignis moved down and pressed his lips gently against Prompto’s; feeling the smaller, younger male sigh underneath him as his body writhed against the mattress.

The room was lit up momentarily with blue light as Ignis summoned an ornamental dagger. He watched as Prompto’s eyes rolled back and then shut at the sight of it. Ignis lowered the blade until it was hovering above a sweaty collarbone.

“Prompto. Colour?”

A breathless “Green Green, Green” was the response that escaped from parted lips as Ignis lowered the dull point of his blade down until it touched flesh that gave slightly under it; with the touch came a choked gasp as the boy underneath him struggled to keep himself contained and stay still. 

Ignis ran the blade with a light touch across a jagged collarbone and down the centre of a heaving, defined chest while the body underneath him struggled to keep still. Ignis watched as slightly raised red strokes bloomed across blushed unbroken skin.

Ignis lifted the blade up, giving his lover sometime to recover; to let out shuddered breaths that had been restrained in anticipation. To rock hips up against the air, seeking friction that he wouldn’t be able to find and to stretch out tightly wound limbs.

There was more blue as the dagger disappeared and kisses were pressed against Prompto’s forehead.

“Colour my love?”

“Green.”

“Very well”

The dagger was there again and there was pressure as the dull point of the blade made a tight arc across a straining bicep, outlining the defined muscles there as the body it was attached to squirmed.

Ignis then moved the blade down just below dusty nipples and pressed the tip of it down ontop of visible ribs.

Prompto looked absolutely delectable, flushed and sweating and breathless. Ignis couldn’t say that he was entirely unaffected, his breathing was definitely faster; hands less steady than he would like but not unsteady enough for concern and his pants felt far too tigh. Prompto’s thigh, warm and buzzing underneath him did nothing to help the situation.

Ignis tilted the blade and pressed down enough to cause pain and to signal his intent. 

“Prompto?”

“Green” 

With a deft, controlled flick of the wrist Prompto’s chest began to bloom with red.

It was a shallow cut a few inches long that slowly started oozing crimson, like his body hadn’t realised it had been cut yet; but his mind sure had, Prompto cried out in pain and pleasure while Ignis, sending away his dagger for the time being was able to watch Prompto’s cock pulse and leak against his stomach as red slowly began to well higher up.

Ignis leant down, kissed over the bottom of the cut before pressing his tongue flat and following up the trail of crimson. The taste was immediately acrid, bitter and metallic but it lit a fire that burned through Ignis. 

Ignis leant down and kissed Prompto hard. Snaking his blood soaked tongue inside a willing mouth as he pressed his chest down above the fresh cut, spreading blood across his shirt and finally tilting his hips down and allowing himself some relief against Prompto’s thigh. 

Loud moans filled the air once Prompto realised he was tasting his own blood. He struggled against his restraints, struggled against Ignis’ lean body holding him down.  
Ignis pulled away and Prompto whined at the loss as Ignis made a show of going down and loading up his tongue with more red before then licking down the centre of Prompto’s chest, staining his blushed skin. Moving across to bite and suck at a brown nipple that was not so brown when he was finished with it.

Prompto had almost stopped bleeding by the time Ignis had stopped painting his skin in crimson. 

Coating his tongue in the last few droplets staining skin, feeling the raised texture of it underneath his flesh. Ignis held the liquid in his mouth, not that there was that much of it as he moved himself to settle down between Prompto’s thighs. Taking a hold of the throbbing cock in front of him with one hand while he leant down and licked a red stripe up the underside of it before taking it into his mouth.

Ignis didn’t even need to go more than halfway down the cock in front of him. He just tightened his lips around a comfortable amount of length and sucked Prompto down against the roof of his mouth with a tongue pressed to the back of his length.

Promtpo was moaning out Ignis’ name almost immediately and Ignis was finding it more and more difficult to focus as deceptively strong hips started to buck up into his mouth, the pulsing cock between his lips seeking more and more friction. 

Ignis knew when he was close, it’s not like Prompto tried to hide it at all. He pulled off just when he was at the edge. When Prompto was calling out his name like a mantra “Ignis, Ignis, Ignis. Fuck, Ignis, no don’t stop.”

“Patience my love.” Ignis said under his breath, not realizing how out of breath he was from the blowjob. He looked up at Prompto’s face and waited until Prompto was looking at him aswell before he summoned his dagger again in a flash of blue.

Prompto moaned out as his body sank into the mattress, resigned to his fate. 

Ignis looked down at Prompto, laid out for him like sin incarnate. Arms straining against his restraints; head back against the pillow exposing his long neck that was tinged with a blush that travelled all the way down his chest. His chest, breathing hard and heaving was criss crossed with now slightly fading, raised marks from the point of his blade and all of his skin was tinged with light red splotches from Prompto’s own blood and Ignis’ tongue. The colour was absolutely incredible; red looked amazing against Prompto’s flushed skin. Ignis watched Prompto’s angry looking cock, flushed purple at the tip from his blowjob and also painted red from blood. 

“Are you alright for another Prompto?”

“Green.”

Ignis moved the blade against Prompto’s belly, down across the centre of it and then to the left side. He traced his dagger across small silver faded marks, crossing his torso. 

Ignis positioned the blade down against skin. His other hand coming to hold Prompto down by the hips more for his peace of mind than anything else. Ignis looked up at Prompto who nodded at him from between hooded eyes. 

WIth another flick of his wrist Ignis opened up a gash across Prompto’s stomach. 

The room was filled with shouts as Prompto almost immediately came all over himself; white seed mixing in with the red flowing steadily from the deep cut across his belly as Prompto’s over sensitive brain struggled to function. 

Ignis moved then, running his lips across the new, deeper gash and collecting red and white from Prompto’s skin. He kissed Prompto hard, mixing all of the tastes together between their tongues as Ignis started rutting himself against Prompto’s thigh until he found his own release ungracefully inside his slacks. 

 

Potions were administered as Prompto stretched his arms out now that they were free again. Body fluids were cleaned from flushed skin as clothing and sheets were changed. Kisses were shared until two bodies were lying together in absolute bliss. 

“You did incredible my love.”

Prompto didn’t say anything as he slowly came down from his high, curled tight in Ignis’ arms under the covers but the way he burrowed his head into Ignis shoulder was answer enough.


End file.
